Sleeping with the enemy
by Jumpstart214
Summary: Erik and Anna start out as complete enemies. They don't have the same ideas or even like the same things. He also happens to be her brother's best friend. Can the help of her new friend Charles and her human best friend Lindsey turn these two around?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this story is set around X- Men First Class sans the time. It's modern day. I own no rights to anything X-Men related except some DVD's. I do not affiliate myself with any company that produces X-Men and would find a way to sue me if I didn't write this. That being said, please enjoy the story. I'm going to really try to keep up this time with actually writing this story as opposed to other stories that have yet to be completed.

I knew I was different when my mother found me on the ceiling as a toddler instead of on my bed one morning. My brother was just as different as me. If you took off my shirt, you'd find feathery wings and if you got me angry I could shoot fire at you from my palms. Arthur could teleport to anywhere he so chose. This was especially helpful in our teenager years when we were late for curfew. Granted, I could have flown us home but this seemed much less disturbing to people who didn't have what we did. We could easily find a dark corner and be home within an instant.

Our mother was very open to what we were. She didn't shy away from who or what we were and embraced that we were different from a lot of people. My best friend was not a mutant. She was perfectly ordinary and still accepted me. Arthur had two best friends, Erik and Charles. He didn't seem to have the same trust in humans that I had. Arthur met Charles and Erik at a meeting for mutants that I had skipped out on in favor of the mall. When I got home, the three of them were huddled in our basement talking in hushed voices; probably about the mutant who had been found murdered recently. It seemed like for every step forward we took in equal rights for mutants we took two steps back.

Lindsey and I dropped our bags off and walked over to where my brother and his friends we're talking. The first thing I noticed was Charles staring at me strangely. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head that was definitely not my own.

"You must be Anna. Your brother has told us quite a bit about you. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah!" I yelled and jumped back a bit

"I'm sorry to have startled you" Charles said aloud now "Sometimes I forget that some people have never met a telepath before."

"It's okay. Just weird for a first meeting." I laughed.

I introduced Lindsey and finally turned to Erik as he briskly looked me up and down.

"Well you look perfectly normal. Are you sure she's a mutant Arthur?"

Who did this guy think he was? He looked just as normal as I did, if not more. I said nothing but turned toward a potted plant in the corner of the room. I focused a bit of energy and held up my palm. In an instant I had practically disintegrated the plant.

"Incredible" Charles whispered

"Still think I'm plain?" I asked Erik "Maybe if you're lucky I'll take my shirt off and show you what else I've got."

"Anna!" Arthur gasped and made a disgruntled face at me

"I was talking about my wings you moron."

Charles and Erik stared at me wide-eyed.

"You have wings?" Charles asked, sounding like a little boy

"Show 'em: Lindsey winked at me and helped me with the shirt and harness that I used to keep them down so I appeared normal. Once I had everything off and was covering my chest because I didn't want to give everyone a show, I stretched my wings to full capacity.

"Amazing" Erik said "Do you mind if I touché them?"

Arthur gave me another look but I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Sure, go ahead" I smiled and he moved toward me. I fluttered my wings a little and giggled when he looked a little frightened which instantly turned back to wonder.

"I have never seen anything like this" Erik said as his hand moved over a wing lightly. Arthur cleared his throat and the moment was over. I looked over at Lindsey who shared a 'Did a hot, intelligent guy just feel up my left wing?' I took my things back from her and turned around to change.

"Well we're going out to eat" Arthur said and headed for the door.

"You should come" Charles said obviously not listening to my brother's thoughts which were plain on his face.

"You guys go" Lindsey said "We have shit we need to discuss. Right Anna?"

"Yep" I said and we started toward my room. "Sorry" I sent out to Charles so he didn't feel bad about the situation.

"It's okay" he said back to me "I know you want to discuss Erik."

"Get out of my thoughts now Charles" I laughed "And please don't mention this to anyone"

"No problem" he laughed "I'll watch your boyfriend for you."

I rolled my eyes and shut my bedroom door at the same time Lindsey started to smack my arm. "How hot are they? The tall one is totally into you. Did you see the way he was staring at you?"

"He was looking at my wings Lindsey. You need to relax."

"If that's what you want to believe then go ahead. If you actually want to be sure though you can always ask Charles to read his mind for you."

"I'm not going to ask someone I barely know to invade the privacy of someone else I don't know all that well."

"Fine. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"What?" I asked

"You'll have to use your feminine charm to woo him."

"You're kidding right? My feminine charm? You realize I don't have any of that right?"

"You will soon." She began to laugh as maniacally as a twenty year old woman could and looked through my closet for what I assumed would be clothes that would help me with my 'feminine charm'.

"Just please don't dress me like a skank"

"Oh you're no fun" Lindsey said and started throwing things on my bed. "Just you wait. Erik is going to lose his mind when he sees you."


	2. Chapter 2

Around midnight my brother, Charles, and Erik still weren't home.

"Want to go look for them?" Lindsey asked reading the look of worry on my face.

"Yeah, let me go get my keys" I said.

I left my mother a note in case she woke up. She was very understanding about Arthur or I needing freedom and space but I wanted to warn her just in case. Lindsey and I pulled out of the drive way and began our search. We stumbled upon a park from my childhood.

"Wait" I told Lindsey "I think I saw something by the swings."

We parked and got out, walking toward the spot where I thought I saw something going on. We were completely unprepared for what we actually saw when we finally got there. A large group of teenage boys were circled around something that I couldn't see. We pushed through until I heard something, or someone, cry out.

"Oh my God" Lindsey yelled "Anna it's your brother!"

She was right. Both my brother and Charles on the ground obviously wounded. "Holy shit" I yelled and made my way toward the two of them.

"Why are you helping those freaks?" Someone in the crowd called out.

"Anna just go home, I'm not putting you in danger" Arthur said weakly. Had he forgotten that my mutant powers were defensive? I assumed he didn't want these assholes to realize that I was exactly the type of person they would enjoy attacking.

"Oh fuck this" I said. Where the hell was Erik? I stop up in front of my brother and Charles and faced the unruly mob of acne ridden morons that thought it was okay to pick on two innocent people.

"Move it little girl, we need to teach these mutants a lesson." Someone else said

There were two things I had in life. Being called little girl and someone picking on my sibling. We may have fought like animals quite a bit but if you fucked with him you fucked with me.

I turned my hands toward the boys and showed them the small flames that lay in the center of my palms. "She's one of them!" was the last thing I heard before I created a fiery line between the four of us and the group. Let them come across it. I would make my target one of them next. By that point, most of the crowd had disappeared once they had seen my defense. Finally, the last of the group realized this was too much for them to handle and backed off.

"Are you guys okay?" Lindsey and I helped them up and led them back to the car.

"Where is Erik?" I asked

Charles coughed and then spoke "He went off to go take care of something"

I drove back to our house to find Erik sitting on our front porch. We got out and Lindsey helped Arthur who was limping while Charles put his arm around my shoulders for support.

"What happened?" Erik asked

I was suddenly angry at him "While you were out fucking around, these two were ambushed"

"Why didn't you fight?" he asked my brother

"They caught us off guard" Arthur replied

"Just move" I said "we need the first aid kit". I pushed past him while Arthur and Charles lowered themselves onto the couch.

Lindsey took the applying various creams to prevent minor infections while I applied bandages to the wounds.

"I can't believe lowly humans did this" Erik said and Lindsey shot him a look.

"What?" he asked "your kind caused this."

"Excuse me" I practically growled "you were missing in action for this so I would keep quiet if I were you."

He looked back at me like he wanted to fight but saw the state Arthur and Charles were in and stayed quiet. We finally finished but no one was really ready for bed.

"I guess we could put in a movie" Lindsey suggested.

We put in something mindless and I curled up on the couch next to Charles, being especially careful not to upset any of his bruises. Pretty soon I was falling asleep with my head in his lap. He had found my one weakness and was running his fingers through my hair. I swear I must have been a cat or something in a past life. My eyes started to droop but Lindsey would tell me the next morning that she could swear Erik was glaring at Charles once I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to an impossibly bright light directed right at my eyeballs.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Lindsey called out and she continued to open the curtains on the front windows of our living room. We all began to stretch and move around.

"Okay get out of my way, I need to pee" I said as I pushed myself off of the couch.

"Classy" Erik said and I shot him a look. I was not the happiest camper when I first woke up. I got to the bathroom and relieved myself. As I was washing my hands I got a good look at myself in the mirror. I laughed at the sight of my shirt off to one side and my hair standing on end. I ran a brush through the unruly mess of red hair and decided to brush my teeth as well. I walked toward the kitchen and heard voices. 'My brother better not have taken the last cinnamon raisin bagel' I thought to myself as I pushed open the door.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"Well I'm feeling better so we could go out" Arthur replied

"You guys up for it?" I said

Both Charles and Erik nodded but Lindsey said "I've gotta help my mother with housework". I made a face at Lindsey but decided not to say anything. After breakfast she got dressed and I drove her home.

"Try not to fight with Erik, okay?" She told me as she shut the passenger side door "I think he likes you."

"Please shut up" I told her with a smile on my face "I don't like him anyway."

"Yeah sure. I'll believe that when I see it" She laughed and walked up her driveway. I drove home in silence trying to get my thoughts together. There was no possible way that Erik liked me. We didn't get along and he was one of my brother's best friends. Wasn't there a rule against dating your friend's younger sister in some book or something? I finally got home and decided on what we were doing that day.

"Would you guys like to hang out in my new apartment?" I asked. I was in the process of moving my things and the day off would be beneficial to bring some more stuff over there. Not much was left and the cable was already hooked up so I thought there was a small chance I could get these guys to help with whatever they could.

"I'm so not hanging out at your apartment" Arthur said "It's full of girl things. Besides, there's so much more to do here."

Erik shrugged "If he's not going, neither am I"

I looked over at Charles who looked between his two friends and me. "I feel bad leaving her alone guys, she did kind of save our butts yesterday"

Erik rolled his eyes and Arthur grilled the both of us. "Are you sure you two will be okay alone?"

I gave my brother a withering look "I think I can handle being alone with a boy at twenty years old. Think you can keep your British hands off me Charles" I winked at him. He laughed and shook his head "Yeah, I think I'll be good."

"That settles it! I'm going to go pack a few more clothes and then we can head off" I clapped my hands together and took off for the stairs. In an attempt to annoy my brother I loosened my wings and floated up the stairs.

"You're so lazy!" he called out

"Lazy or a genius" I laughed back and shut my door to get access to my closet. I finished up with what I would take to my new place and flew back down the stairs.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Let's go then" Charles said and opened the door for me while I wheeled out my suitcase "See you guys later."

"No good is going to come from that" I heard Erik mumble as the door shut behind us.


End file.
